The present invention relates to a force sensor for monitoring the behavior of cutting tools during machining operations. The sensor is mounted on a machine tool of the type including a stable support portion and a tool holder having a cutting tool mounted thereon. The force sensor is mounted between said stable support portion and said tool holder. Furthermore the present invention relates to a method for sensing forces during machining of a work piece in a machine tool.
Hitherto known force sensors for monitoring the behavior of cutting tools during machining operations have several drawbacks. In one known device the force sensors are arranged between two separate plates which will give the device a large height and thus instability. Furthermore, the known device is difficult to place within the standard fitting of the machine and it is sensitive to temperature gradients.
One object of the present invention is to provide a force sensor which detects tool wear and initiates tool change to avoid tool breakage which could result in possible machine tool damage and/or scrapped work pieces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a force sensor which is close to the cutting edge.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a force sensor which is positioned directly in the path of the transmitted force between the tool and the machine bed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a force sensor which primarily measures feed forces - the most accurate indication of tool wear.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide one force sensor for all cutting operations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a force sensor which is compensated for direct and indirect thermal drift.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a force sensor which can replace a standard mouting plate between a turret and a cross-slide.
other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.